Snowy Wish
by Kani14
Summary: Normalmente, en verano, las personas suelen ir a la playa a disfrutar del sol y la arena pero, debido a una carta enviada por Fubuki diciéndole que la extrañaba, Haruna decidió ir a Hokkaido. ¿Para qué mentir? Ella también necesitaba verle. ¡Primer HarunaxFubuki! Dedicado a Mademoiselle Le Chat :'3


**¡Ohayou~ Minna-san! **

**Últimamente he tenido muchas ideas para fics y me es muy difícil el no escribirlas y publicarlas. Es algo que debo de cambiar para no aburrirlos porque supongo que han de cansarse de ver actualizaciones mías a cada rato xD**

**Pero ya que el martes inicia el año escolar y como dicen que primero de bachillerato es difícil (cosa que me asusta) decidí publicar este fic ya que, creo que no me verán muy seguido por aquí. Que es algo improbable porque yo vivo aquí -.- **

**Y es que con tan fantásticas historias que publican ¿cómo quieren que desaparezca? ¡Já! No. De mí no se deshacen(?) –w – **

**Yaaa~ dejo mi palabrería y les cuento del fic :'3**

**Hace poco me di cuenta de que algunas autoras a las que yo admiro han decidido marcharse de esta página y es algo que aún me cuesta aceptar ¡Y que me duele! ;u; Pero tienen sus razones y eso~ **

**¿Qué por qué digo esto? No sé. Quise decirlo y nadie me lo impide así que, ¿qué más da? x3**

**¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto que digo? Pues que este es un fic HarunaxFubuki por si no se habían dado cuenta (cosa que no me creo porque seguramente leyeron a los personajes) Y pues que quiero dedicárselo a Mademoiselle Le Chat a quién, debo decir, extraño mucho ;u; y que gracias a ella le tomado cariño a esta pareja. Y a akasuna-na-misha que desapareció sin decirme nada y MielConLeche que, para ser sincera, no sé qué le pasó y me dejó intrigada con "Demasiada Calor" .U. **

**Y como creo que 279 palabras son demasiadas y ya los estoy cansando con tanta cosa mía, les digo el disclaimer y los dejo con mi primer fic HarunaxFubuki. (Ay, ¡qué nervios!)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes pertenecen a Level-5. Me pertenecerá el día en el que conozca a Ricardo Bautista (el doblador de Fubuki en latino) ¡QUÉ VOZ LA QUE TIENE ESE HOMBRE! *¬* ¡LO AMO!**

* * *

**Snowy Wish.**

**Shirou Fubuki – Haruna Otonashi**

No sabía qué rayos hacía ahí ni cómo había llegado. Lo único que sabía era que se encontraba en la estación de autobuses de Hokkaido con una maleta y una carta en mano. Subió a un taxi que la llevaría al pequeño hotel en el que se hospedaría. Unos de los pocos hoteles que estaban abiertos y es que, como era verano, no muchos hoteles estaban abiertos. Porque, seamos sinceros, ¿quién en su sano juicio iría a Hokkaido, ciudad cubierta de nieve la mayor parte del año, en verano? Solo el cinco por ciento de la población seguramente y en ese cinco por ciento estaba Haruna.

Salió del taxi y entró al hotel, gustosa de poder entrar a su habitación, que seguramente era cómoda y acogedora por cómo se veía en la publicidad, para poder descansar y abrigarse.

Sacó su ropa, la acomodó en el armario y se lanzó a la cama para poder pensar bien lo que haría. Sacó su móvil de la bolsa de su abrigo y marcó un número que sabía ya de memoria por las tantas veces que le había llamado.

_Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. _

_"El número que usted marcó está favor, deje su mensaje después del tono... Beep~"_

Colgó la llamada y dio un largo suspiro.

– Tonta operadora – Tomó la carta que estaba en la mesita de noche y comenzó a leerla. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

" _Haruna-san~ Sé que puede sonar algo atrevido pero necesito decírtelo ya y es que te quiero mucho. Pero no como tú crees, si no, como algo más que un amigo y no sé si es suficiente razón pero yo… _

_¡Necesito verte! Y aprovecho la oportunidad de que Endou nos haya venido a visitar para mandarte esta ehm… Carta, por así decirlo… _

_Si tienes la oportunidad y si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías venir a Hokkaido? ¡Yo te pago el boleto del transporte si quieres! Yo iría a Inazuma si pudiera pero es que no puedo hacerlo por motivos de fuerza mayor… En serio, necesito verte… _

_Esperando que estés muy bien y aceptes mi invitación (te mando los boletos con el capitán, por si aceptas) me despido. _

_¡Daisuki (*), Haruna-san! _

_Atte. Shirou Fubuki ^^"_

Volvió a suspirar y abrazó la carta con mucha fuerza. Nunca creyó que Endou le llevaría una carta por parte de Fubuki y mucho menos que el contenido de esa carta fuera tan… Bueno, la sorprendió de verás y como los boletos no tenían fecha exacta de viaje, a la segunda semana de vacaciones de verano, Haruna hizo sus maletas y tomó el primer autobús que la llevase a Hokkaido. ¿Para qué mentir? Ella también necesitaba verlo.

* * *

El que fue uno de los delanteros estrella del Raimon e Inazuma Japan caminaba por las calles de la ciudad que no eran muy concurridas en esa época del año. Con sus manos en sus bolsillos y cabizbajo, Fubuki se dirigía a su casa. Había pasado la mayor parte del día en el hospital y se encontraba muy cansado y triste.

Uno de sus maestros estaba gravemente enfermo y cabía la posibilidad de que muriera. Eso era algo que Fubuki no soportaba. El perder a otro ser querido era algo que quería evitar pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? No había nada que hacer al respecto. Simplemente rezar y resignarse a lo que pudiese ocurrir.

Se detuvo en uno de los parques y se fue al columpio para mecerse y tratar de calmarse. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Haruna pero no contestaba. Luego de intentar cuatro veces, se dio por vencido y decidió que era momento de irse a casa para dormir.

Volvió a detenerse, esta vez frente a una fuente. La famosa fuente en la que se supone, lanzabas una moneda y pedías un deseo que se volvería realidad si lo pedías de todo corazón. Fubuki sonrió y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo. Cerró los ojos y el rostro de la más pequeña mánager apareció en su cabeza

– Haruna – dijo y lanzó la moneda a la fuente.

Sonrió y posó su vista en el cielo que estaba oscuro y muchas estrellas rodeaban a la luna mientras caían pequeños copos de nieve. Tomó otra moneda para pedir otro deseo y lanzarla a la fuente pero se le cayó en el momento en el que la sacó del bolsillo.

Su mano se encontró con otra que había recogido la moneda y se la daba. Luego de agradecer a la persona dueña de la mano y sin levantar la cabeza, Fubuki tomó la moneda y, luego de pedir su deseo, la lanzó a la fuente.

Levantó su cabeza para ver a la persona que había recogido su moneda, que no pensaba irse de ahí al parecer, y abrió sus ojos como platos. Su rostro pasó de blanco a rojo y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Volteó a ver la fuente y luego otra vez a la persona. Por unos momentos dudó si era cierto lo que pasaba o si era solamente uno de sus sueños. Se acercó lentamente a ella, como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciera y acarició los cabellos de la chica.

La chica que había deseado que apareciera estaba frente a ella.

– Estás aquí – dijo el chico nervioso.

Haruna se limitó a sonreír y acarició la mano del chico. De repente, el móvil de Fubuki comenzó a sonar y éste, sin mucho ánimo, contestó. Por alguna razón, tenía miedo de contestarlo y el miedo se apoderó de él en cuanto vio el número de quién lo llamaba.

El doctor que cuidaba de su maestro.

– ¿Moshi, Moshi? (**) Ya veo... Muchas gracias... Sí, buenas noches – Su rostro cambió a una mueca de dolor y su sonrojo desapareció levemente. En el momento en el que Fubuki colgó, Haruna le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba.

– Un amigo mío ha muerto – respondía con voz apagada.

La chica miró hacia el cielo y se atrevió a preguntarle al chico otra cosa.

– ¿Qué es lo que acabas de pedir? – Fubuki la miró confuso.

– Que él dejase de sufrir… Ya no podía verlo tan mal y quería que se recuperase... Tenía cáncer – la mano de Haruna en su rostro lo obligó a ver el cielo.

– Ya está hecho – le dijo ella.

– ¿Eh? – no lograba entender lo que ella decía. Otonashi lo miró y le sonrió.

– Que ya no sufre más y ahora te agradece desde el cielo que hayas pedido por él y por lo mucho que le querías – le explicaba para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al chico – Ya no debes de preocuparte, Shirou-kun – los ojos del peli blanco se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a Haruna muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar.

– Gracias por haber venido – la chica sonrió y correspondió al abrazo y se atrevió a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

– Gracias por la hermosa carta. Yo- yo también quería verte, Shirou-kun – los copos de nieve empezaron a caer con más rapidez y el frío se hizo presente pero ellos no sentían tanto el frío. Más bien, sentían el ambiente muy cálido y acogedor.

Luego de unos minutos estando abrazados, ambos se dirigieron a la casa del mayor tomados de la mano, riendo y sonrojándose de vez en cuando.

* * *

**¡Ta da~! ¿Qué les pareció? No sé si ustedes piensan como yo pero el final me ha quedado muy pobre -.- **

**Y que me ha quedado muy corto y solo he pasado habla que habla al principio y al final… ****Es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos y pues creo que eso me afecta y también el hecho de que son las 12:20 am y no he dormido mucho que digamos (culpen a mi insomnio) Jo~ u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y si no, se aceptan tomatazos por reviews pero ¡no tan fuertes! ¿eh? **

**Con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más que ayer, esta "escritora" se va a la camita, deseando de que llueva porque muero del calor a pesar de que hace frío allá afuera u.u (?) **

**Ne, por cierto… ¡Díganle a Rydag que la quiero mucho! Y le agradezco por su hermoso review en "Lucky" ¡Me animas mucho! *-* y a Shigatsu-san también le agradezco su review ^^ Me siento halagada que les gusten mis historias :'3 **

**¡Oyasumi nasai!**

**(*)= ¡Te quiero! o ¡Te amo!**

**(**)= Es una forma de decir "hola".**


End file.
